


Eddie's forever undiscovered sacrifice

by 9liseraph6



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9liseraph6/pseuds/9liseraph6
Summary: While his friends finish It once and for all, Eddie makes one last decision.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Eddie's forever undiscovered sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> (WARNING) Alternative universe in which Eddie still dies at the end, but not quite the same way.

Eddie's vision blurs, he can't see half of what is happening anymore, but he hears Bill's voice, higher than the rest of them. Then, he hears Bev's and Ben's, maybe in unison for the very first time, Mike's, and finally Richie's voice next to him.

They're all yelling nasty things at It, Pennywise the dancing clown, and it seems to work. He hears and half sees It shrieks and back down before his friends. The clown, or whatever It is, is actually scared of them, so scared It tries to retreat. Except this time Bill and the others won't let it. Never again.

Eddie tightens his grip on Richie's hand. Richie didn't leave his side, not yet anyway. At the gentle but firm pressure at the back of his hand, Richie stops yelling. Eddie watches as he turns his head and body to him. His face is disorted by fear, but not for It. For Eddie. In Richie's eyes, he sees love. Deep, deep love that had actually been buried inside for 27 years. But it has resurfaced now, all of it, in full force. And it's so much that Eddie thinks love could well save him for an absurb moment. Richie's lips are moving fast. He's telling Eddie something, something important, something Eddie knows he needs to hear. But his brain won't register all of it until later.

Richie leaves to help their friends and Eddie feels like his whole world leaves with him. He wants to cry but can't, too tired, too much efforts. Leaving this place will take a lot of efforts for Eddie, too. The place is already shaking and crambling. He understands once the others defeat It the sewers will bury them all alive if they don't get the hell out fast. In fact, they simply won't make it out of here if Eddie comes with them.

He has to die.

Make the ultimate sacrifice, like Stan did, for their sakes. He hears Pennywise's faint voice but the words don't reach him. It's dying. It's dead.

Eddie must die, too. Quick. He slows his breathing down, tries as best he can to remain as still as a corpse. But Richie gets to him before he could close his eyes. It doesn't matter, people sometimes died with their eyes open. He would know, he has been there when his mom passed. Her eyes had stayed open until he closed them himself. He prayed that they'd all fall for the trick now. Richie is smiling. _Not good_. He's telling Eddie that they did it, that they beat It. _I knew you would, Rich_, he wants to say. It's torture not to be able to tell Richie that. He feels his hand on his cheek, trembling, and his heart jumps at the sudden touch. Beverly tries to speak, then. He can't see her but he knows by her tone that she knows he's gone. Or believes so. The others think like her, to Eddie's relief. They're ready to leave, know they have to if they don't want to die in here, too. Except Richie. He doesn't believe. He sees through Eddie's deception. Or is it just denial?

The place is going to fall apart, they have to go now. They try to pull Richie up but he takes Eddie's body in his arms and he's so warm Eddie wishes to stay like this forever, drowned in Richie's warm, almost overwhelming love, until death do them apart. He can't help but cry, then. Silently. The tears fall but it's too dark for anybody to see them. Too loud to hear his silent cries.

They manage to get Richie on his feet and out of this damned place, eventually. It was safe to breathe normally again, to move as he pleases. But he found he couldn't move anymore, no matter how hard he tries.

_Eddie, I have to help them finish It. I love you. I love you so don't die on me, ok? I love you, Eddie._

How he wishes Richie knew he had kept his promise.

_I didn't die, Rich. But I had to make you believe I did to save you, because I love you, too. Richie, I love you so m-_

Before he could finish, the house on Neibolt Street collapsed, and Eddie died.

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that maybe Eddie pretended to be dead just so to save them. And ofc Richie confessed his feelings before Eddie died ! As it should have happened in my opinion...Thank you for reading !


End file.
